


Culture Shock

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Lance is having fun introducing Kolivan to all things human, and Kolivan seems to be enjoying himself as well. Lance is continuously surprised by all the things the Galra have no concept of and Kolivan is quick to ask for more information, he likes to stay well informed after all.





	Culture Shock

Lance always enjoys having the Blade of Marmora on the ship. 

For one thing, it means Keith is around, and as much as he plays at hating the red paladin, Lance is aware that life is a lot more fun when Keith’s there to tease.

But besides that, Lance likes having the Blades on the ship because they’re so _weird._

 

The Galra in general are an _interesting race_ and the members of the Blades seem doubly so. He supposes years of leading double lives, running around the universe taking insane risks to bring down your own people and living by the strict code the Blades all seem to uphold would be a lot for anyone. 

Lance, who can admit it to himself but would never say out loud, isn’t the brightest person on the ship but he knows enough to recognize how intelligent the Blades are.

Thace and Regris hold their own in conversations with Pidge and Hunk, which is an impressive feat all on its own.

Ulaz had only gazed at their medical equipment before jumping in to bring it up to modern day standards, Coran crowing in happiness the entire time.

And there’s something about the way Kolivan speaks… It’s like listening to a brilliant professor lecture – except it’s the hot professor whose lecture no one ever misses, no matter how boring.

Weirdly enough, Kolivan doesn’t seem to mind Lance hanging around to hear him speak. He even answers Lance’s questions without any sort of irritation or sense of imposition. 

It’s nice.

It’s also how Lance discovers the startling differences in their cultures.   
“So you mean you just _don’t swim?_ Like, at all?” 

“If necessary, for survival, I suppose most Galra would be capable.”

“But you don’t go out of your way to swim? You don’t have pools?” Lance can barely keep the disbelief from his voice.

“Pools? Like basins of water formed by rainfall or low tides?”

“No, like man made, er—Galra made structures that are deep and full of clean water to swim and play in? For fun? They’re usually outside of people’s homes…”

Kolivan’s expression is unimpressed. “I see no way in that _being wet_ could possibly be construed as _fun.”_

On another occasion, Lance is bitching to Kolivan about Keith and Shiro and their absolutely ridiculous _will-they-won’t-they_ back and forth. 

“Like come on already, watching it is just painful!”   
Kolivan hums, most of his attention on the tablet in his hand. Lance can tell he’s following along with the story though, and that hum sounded _suspiciously_ like one of agreement.

“But I can’t say anything because it’s _‘not my place’_ and _‘I need to mind my own business.’”_

Kolivan does look up at that. 

“What are you doing with your hands?”

Lance looks to where his hands are still raised, first two fingers crooked.

“Oh…uh, it’s called air quotations.”

“Air quotations?” His voice is skeptical.

“’Air quotations?’” Lance mimics with a laugh, repeating the gesture.

At Kolivan’s obvious confusion, Lance relents.

“It’s like a…signifier—that you’re quoting someone. I was just repeating what Pidge said to me.” Lance rubs at the back of his neck bashfully. “Usually it’s sarcastic.”

“Sarcastic?”

And so on. 

Lance finds he quite enjoys trading strange customs back and forth with Kolivan. And he suspects the Blades leader feels the same way, as he’s begun seeking out Lance’s company more frequently.

Keith is weirded out by it, which is also a plus. 

It’s one of those occasions where Kolivan had come looking for him. Lance wasn’t even aware the Blades were on ship and is pleasantly surprised to see the leader walk into the lounge, taking a seat on the couch. 

Lance is sprawled across the floor, his shoes kicked off and jacket thrown a few feet away from him.

“New meditation technique?” Kolivan asks. He’s getting better at sarcasm and Lance couldn’t be prouder. 

Lance snorts. “No, just exhausted. I have to cover Keith’s chores when he’s away with you guys on top of mine.”

Lance sits up suddenly, squinting at the other man.

“Does this mean Keith is back on ship?”

Kolivan nods and Lance flops back with a sigh. 

“Good! Now he can finish up the training rooms. If they think I’m gonna do his chores when he’s actually here, they can kiss my ass.”

Kolivan tilts his head in that cute way Lance has come to associate with culture shock.

“Kiss your ass?”

Lance blushes, the sound of a curse word falling from Kolivan’s articulate tongue is just slightly thrilling.

“Oh um, it’s just an expression. I don’t really want them to kiss my…ya, know.”

Kolivan’s luminous yellow eyes spell confusion.

“And kissing would be?”

Now Lance is actually flushing, his cheeks burning. 

“Galra don’t kiss?”

At Kolivan’s blank look he continues. “Um, press their mouths together, sort of, uh—lick at each other’s mouths.”

“And why would one do this?”

Lance sits up, looking anywhere but at Kolivan. 

“Well it’s…nice. It’s fun.” He sighs, and it’s somewhat wistful. “People do it to show that they love each other. And to, lead into other things…”

He trails off, pressing a hand to his warm face, finally looking towards the Galra seated in front of him.

Kolivan looks curious. “I can’t picture it,” he finally says and Lance chokes. 

Kolivan turns to him in concern and Lance waves him off. 

Once he’s finally got himself together, he coughs. “Well I…I mean. I could always…show you?”

Lance tries not to look like he’s dying inside when Kolivan’s expression becomes one of intrigue. 

He hums thoughtfully before nodding. “Yes, I would have you show me. Shall I come to you?”

Lance shakes his head, eyes wide. “No, no. This will be easier if you’re seated. You’re uh…really tall.”

Kolivan nods in understanding, sitting up straighter, waiting for Lance. 

_Jesus Christ._

Lance would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. 

He and Kolivan kind of spent a lot of time together! And the Blades leader was always so nice to him. Never made him feel like he was in the way. 

And his broad shoulders and bulging biceps made Lance weak in the knees.

Not to mention his ass. Why were the Blades uniforms so tight?!

Never one to back down, Lance gathers his resolve. Taking a deep breath, he stands up and walks towards the couch. 

Kolivan watches him the entire time, face blank, like he’s going into a mission.

Lance supposes this is somewhat like an intel mission for him. Lance has information that Kolivan doesn’t, and he’s taking steps to remedy that. 

Lance sighs.

His first kiss in years and it’s with an alien that has zero idea of the significance.

Oh well.

_If I’m gonna to do this, I’m gonna make it count._

Lance steps into Kolivan’s personal space, closer than he’s ever been to the older Galra. He looks down at Kolivan’s knees and can barely contain a moan as thick thighs spread, giving him room to get even closer. In this position Lance has the advantage of height, but only just. 

“So, um,” Lance’s hasn’t felt this nervous in years, and that included getting launched into space in a mysterious giant lion. “You’ll need to tilt your head back, just a little.”

Kolivan does, but slightly too far. Lance bites his lip before reaching out with both hands to guide Kolivan’s face into the right position.

His skin is soft, like peach fuzz up to his ears, and then it’s thick fur – begging for Lance to sink his fingers into. 

_Get it together Lance, get in and get out. This is an intel operation, not a make-out session._

Kolivan’s eyes are burning into his own, and Lance swallows at the intensity of his expression. 

“Most people, um, close their eyes. But you don’t have to! Just, it usually makes it—better.”

Kolivan grunts lowly and closes his eyes. 

Lance barely suppresses a relieved sigh. It’s easier without the weight of Kolivan’s stare.

With his eyes closed, his face is entirely relaxed, and Lance can’t help noticing how much _younger_ he looks. 

Lance gathers his courage and leans in, sliding his hands further into Kolivan’s hair, grasping at the strands as he presses their mouths together.

It’s sweet but chaste. Kolivan’s mouth is firm but giving, his lips slightly chapped. 

Lance pulls back slightly and Kolivan opens his eyes. 

“That was not what I expected,” he says, like a scientist whose theory has just been shot down.

“Well, it’s usually…more.” 

Lance can tell he’s going to ask, so he saves them both the trouble and leans back in.

This time, Lance uses his hands in Kolivan’s hair to guide the movements, sliding their mouths together purposefully. 

Lance pulls back just enough to run his tongue along Kolivan’s bottom lip. Ever the quick study, Kolivan’s mouth opens just slightly, enough for Lance to dip his tongue in shallowly. 

Kolivan makes a soft noise in his throat and Lance feels a rush of endorphins, his stomach swooping. 

He’s incredibly pleased when Kolivan starts to take initiative in the kiss, his tongue running over the seam of Lance’s mouth before taking his bottom lip between sharp teeth and tugging gently. 

Lance is swooning, this is getting out of hand and he is in no rush to stop it. He starts to lift his knee, sliding it into Kolivan’s lap when a loud noise startles him backwards.

Only Kolivan’s quick hands at his waist keep him from tumbling onto his ass, and Lance turns slowly towards the doorway.

Keith is standing there, eyes wide in disbelief. Shiro and Hunk, who look more embarrassed than anything, are standing behind him.

“What _the fuck?”_ Keith asks, voice unusually high.

Lance looks back to Kolivan, who is watching the scene unfold with calm composure. Lance jerks out of his grasp and is surprised to see a flash of irritation on the Galra’s normally impassive face. 

Lance laughs nervously, hands going to his cheeks to cover what he’s sure is an embarrassingly obvious blush. 

“Oh—Hey! Uh, we were just,” he looks helplessly around the room.

“Making out?” Hunk offers helpfully, and Lance shoots him a glare.

“Kolivan didn’t know what a kiss is, and I didn’t know how to explain it properly, and this was the easiest method, so—” 

“Wait, wait,” Keith interrupts. “What do you mean he didn’t know?”

Lance looks to Kolivan, who has already turned to his tablet, clearly bored with this discussion.

“He told me how Galra don’t kiss, and I was—”

“Lance, Galra kiss.” Keith’s voice is exasperated. 

“Wait, what?” Lance looks at the group in the doorway in confusion. Keith is looking at Lance like he’s the stupidest person he’s ever met, and Shiro is trying to hide a laugh behind his hand.

Hunk has the good grace to look sympathetic.

“Galra kiss. They make out, they have sex, we’re basically the exact same reproductively.” Keith rolls his eyes as he explains.

“But why…” Lance looks to Kolivan, who is studying his tablet with forced nonchalance. At Lance’s silence he finally looks up and Lance can see that he’s fighting a smirk as he shrugs.

“Wow.” Lance pinches the bridge of his nose, he can feel a tension headache coming on. “Just—wow.” 

Leaning down to grab his jacket and shoes from the floor, Lance doesn’t look at anyone as he heads towards the door. 

Shiro and Hunk move out of his way, Shiro dragging Keith along with him.

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be drowning myself,” Lance throws over his shoulder. 

He’s not even a little surprised when Kolivan calls after him. “I thought you knew how to swim?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
